His Love is a Lie, let Me Love You, Naruto
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: The two best friends, Sasuke and Naruto, both have their own love lifes; Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto with Sai. They however, had been smelling something fishy going on with their lovers. SasuNaru, implied SasuSaku, SaiNaru and SaiSaku. AU, OOC, fluff


Konichiwa, minna-san! Okay, since I've got nothing to do today, I'll make a SasuNaru one-shot! Oh, and this one includes slight SasuSaku and SaiNaru! But the two of them will end up as SaiSaku! Yay! SasuNaru and SaiSaku! I'll be putting up the lyrics from 'Your Love is a Lie' and 'Let Me Love You'! Woot!

Gaara: I thought you're not going to update...

Koneko: I'm not! I'm just making a one-shot!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...baka...

Koneko: Hehe! (grins with a huge sweatdrop)

Yosh! Here's the oneshot! Enjoy it, minna-san! My last story - for now! Woot!

* * *

The grandfather clock was heard again, this time twice. The raven got up from his nap in a sudden surprise. He blinked a few times and yawned. It was two o'clock in the morning, but his girlfriend had yet came home. He turned to his right and glared at the blue telephone. While he was doing so, it rang all of a sudden.

"Hello? Sasuke-kun?"

"...damn it, Sakura!" he immediately yelled into the phone as soon as he heard the girl's voice. "Where have you been?! Do you know what time is it right now?!"

"Cool down, Sasuke-kun. Anyways, wait till I get back. I'll be there in ten minutes! Ja!" she hung up quickly.

"What. The. Fuck?!"

Ten minutes later as promised, Sakura returned home with the metallic gray Honda City **(1)**. After she parked the car inside the garage, she got into the house and immediately went to the living room, guessing her boyfriend would be waiting for her there. As soon as she got to the open room, she noticed a very pissed male standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm home..." she spoke casually.

"...what time is it now?"

"Huh?"

"I said," the guy glared at her. "What fucking time is it now?!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Two o'clock?"

"In the morning, damn it! Where have you gone to, Sakura?!"

"...just calm down first, okay?" she approached the raven and carressed his shoulder lightly. "I went to an old friend's place. I wanted to tell you earlier, but...my cell phone battery was low...and there's no telephone at her house... So...I got to wait until we...finished our chat... Then only I immediately went to a public phone to call you."

"..."

"You're not mad at me are you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let out a small sigh. "...just go to sleep already. You need to get to work tomorrow..."

_I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (where have you been)_

The next day, the raven went to work as usual. When he got to his workplace, he noticed his colleague/best friend/ rival back in high school. Said boy was talking to another guy in front of the building. Sasuke only watched as the two of them exchanged kisses. When the silver Toyota Camry had gone away, he slowly approached the blond.

"Oi, dobe."

The boy turned around with pouted lips. "Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn..." he just smirked when the smaller male hit him playfully with his bag. "...ne, Naruto? Who was that just now? Your friend?"

"...kinda... He's my boyfriend, actually..." Naruto replied.

"Boyfriend?"

The blond nodded slightly, his face started to redden. The raven smirked again when he noticed this. 'He's so cute when he's blushing,' he thought. Indeed, the boy had a very pretty face. With that naturally tanned skin, the brilliant azure eyes and the perfect golden bangs, he really looked like a female on the first sight.

As the two of them walked into the office, the taller guy received an MMS. He flipped his phone open and saw that the message was from Sakura. Cocking a brow, he opened the message. He frowned as he read the message and looked at the picture. There was a picture of her girlfriend blowing a kiss with a message on top of it;

_"Hope to c u during lunch, Sai!  
xoxoxo, Sakura"_

'What the hell?' he felt his anger rose. 'So, you're going out with this "Sai" now, aren't you?'

_I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
Cuz I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)_

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"...it's nothing," he replied, closing the MMS. "What were we talking about?"

"Not much...except for the fact that you told me that I'm a freak for having a relationship with a guy..." Naruto made a face.

Hearing this, Sasuke smirked once more. "Yeah...you are a freak after all, aren't you? Even when we're in high school, you're still a freak...and even before that, while we were in middle school...and before that..."

"Just shut up, teme!"

"Hn..."

Later, the raven received another message during lunch. This time it was from the blond. He smirked when the boy had asked him to have lunch together. He replied a 'yes' and quickly finished off his work. A few minutes later, he walked out of his room **(2)** towards the cafeteria which was on the ground floor of the ten-storey building.

When he got to the cafe, he noticed the kitsune waiting for him on a table by the window. He smirked when he saw the pout on the boy's face as he glared at the taller guy. Sasuke approached Naruto slowly and took a seat in front of him. The blond had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his cheeks puffed out angrily.

"You're late."

"Yeah...got some work to be finished up," he put his bag on an unoccupied chair.

"You should've told me then," the smaller boy replied. "I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes, you know..."

The guy smirked, wanting to tease the other male. "Aww...gomen ne, Naruto-chan? What do you want me to do to make you not angry at me?" he pouted slightly in a very playful way.

"Shut up!"

Then, the waiter came and took their orders. Naruto ordered for a bowl of miso ramen and a glass of cold milk **(3)** while Sasuke had some sushis and a glass of his favourite herbal tea. While they were waiting for their meals, a male suddenly came to their table. The raven smelled something awful yet so familiar as the guy got near.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," the guy greeted with a smile - a fake one.

"Urm...hi," the blond replied, smiling at the standing raven as he blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

The third person took an empty seat. "I just thought of checking on you for a while, since I was around this area. So...who is this? Don't want to introduce him to me?"

"...Uchiha Sasuke desu..."

'What the hell?! He smells like a girl! And just look at the make-up staint on his collar! Kami-sama, doesn't Naruto noticed this?!' he thought angrily as he stared at the other raven whom only smiled his usual fake smile at him. He rolled his eyes when the guy did not even say anything to him, turning back to the boy beside him.

"I guess I'll see you later then, ne?" the raven smiled, getting up from his chair. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun..."

He planted a kiss on the blond' forehead and walked away. Sasuke cocked a brow as he watched the guy disappeared into the distance. 'What is he? He come and go just like that!' he turned back to Naruto who was staring outside from the window. He furrowed his brow and coughed slightly to get the boy's attention.

"So, _that's_ your boyfriend?"

"...yeah..."

"...I feel sorry for you then, Naruto," he rested a cheek on his pale hand. "Didn't you notice the make-up on his shirt? Or even smell the perfume?"

"..."

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

The raven sighed as he drove back home. The rock music that was blaring very intensely in his car somehow did not manage to pick up his mood that day. It was because of two things; his girlfriend cheating on him and his best friend's love problem. He let out another sigh as he stopped his black Nissan Sunny in the garage of his house.

He then went to the front door and realised that Sakura was not back yet. He rolled his eyes as he took out his key and opened the door. When he got inside, he kicked the door close and went upstairs towards his room. Once he got into his room, he threw himself on the king-size bed and immediately doze off.

A few hours later, he woke up with a really painful headache. Frowning, he walked into the bathroom to take some aspirins **(4)**. After the pain was reduced slightly, he got out of the bathroom and realised that his grilfriend was not home yet. It was already half past eight by then. He frowned and went down to make himself a dinner.

While he was eating, he thought of everything that he had gone through that day. 'Sakura, that guy named Sai, Naruto...' he stopped munching his food and let out a small sigh. 'Naruto...he knows his boyfriend is cheating on him, yet he didn't do a single thing about it...' he sighed again and started to eat again.

_You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

Suddenly, he heard the door being opened. He quickly finished his meal and put the empty dishes inside the sink. He then washed his hands and went to the main hall. He noticed the girl talking to somebody who was hidden by the door. He furrowed his brows and watched as the two of them talked with each other.

"I guess I'll see you later then, ne?" Sasuke overheard a rather familiar voice, but he just could not put up whose voice it belonged to. "Ja ne, Sakura-chan..."

The raven then heard his girlfriend giggled like a school girl in love. He rolled his eyes at that thought. 'It's not like I haven't figured it out yet...' he waited until the guy outside went away. Only then he approached the girl - who was surprised to see a very pissed Sasuke in front of her as soon as she turned around.

_I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!_

"Who was that just now, Sakura?"

"...who?"

"You think I don't know?" he glared into her eyes. "You were talking to a guy, weren't you?!"

"I wasn't, Sasuke-kun!" she denied.

"So you're talking to yourself then?!"

The pink-haired girl only rolled her eyes and pushed the guy away. Then, she immediately ran into her room upstairs. The raven cursed loudly and slammed the door closed. He then kicked a vase on the coffee table and it fell on the marble floor with a loud crashing sound. He growled and slumped himself on the couch furiously.

'Kuso!' He immediately took his phone and dialled a number. 'Come on, pick it up! Pick it up quickly, damn it!' After a few beeping sounds, the line was finally connected. "Moshi moshi?"

"Naruto? I need to talk to you, now," he said - though it sounded more like an order.

"Heh? Is that you, Sasuke?" the person on the other line asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just go to Shibuya Hotel. I'll be waiting for you there."

With that, he immediately hung up. The blond blinked a few times in confusion as he looked at the receiver. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. Then, he went to his room and changed his outfit. 'It's not like I've anything better to do anyway... Since Sai is not home...' he thought as took out some clothes.

He wore a black sweatshirt with an orange tee underneath. He left the sweatshirt unzipped to show off the vibrant colour. Then, he put on a pair of black jeans which had a metal chain hanging on it. After he was satisfied with his look, he went downstairs and wore his favourite pair of sneakers which were black and orange in colour.

'I wonder what's with him this time...'

He got into his orange Suzuki Swift and drove to Shibuya Hotel which was located about fifteen kilometres away from his house. He got there about half an hour later. When he was searching for an unoccupied parking space, he noticed Sasuke's car parked on a VIP parking space. He rolled his eyes and parked his car beside the Nissan Sunny.

As soon as he got into the hotel lobby, he was greeted by the doorman. "Excuse me, sir. May I request for your name, please?"

He flinched at the formality, but replied it nevertheless. "Yeah, it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha-sama is waiting for you," the man bowed politely. "Please follow me."

Naruto rolled his eyes again and sighed. Then, he slowly followed as the man dressed in a red suit brought him to the elevator. He got into the lift and was then brought up to the ninth floor. The doorman then gestured him to go to the big door which was positioned at the middle of the washed-off blue wall outside the device.

"Uchiha-sama is inside there, Uzumaki-san," the man said.

"Yeah...thanks."

The man bowed again. "It's my pleasure."

The blond that quickly got into the room and saw Sasuke waiting for him inside. He rolled his eyes once more as he took a seat across the raven. Crossing his arms together, he frowned and tried to act cool. However, he decided to pull it off when he noticed the seriously pissed expression on the other male's face.

"...want to talk?" he asked.

"...how's your relationship, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well..." the kitsune hesitated at first, but then he decided to spill it out. "It's bad. My boyfriend...he's been cheating on me. It's really no big deal, but I'm quite hurt... Why are you asking this all of a sudden, Sasuke? ...having problem with your girl?"

"...yeah..."

The boy felt sorry for his best friend, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do to cheer his friend up. So, he just walked towards the raven and sat beside him. The both of them were silent for a while - until Sasuke spoke; "Sakura's having an affair with someone... I really don't know why, but I think I know that guy..."

"You've met him?"

"Not really..." he exhaled his breath quite harshly. "But I overheard their 'conversation' just now...and I'm really sure that I've heard the guy's voice from somewhere..."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"...are you happy with your...lover?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Naruto made an annoyed face. "Sasuke..."

"...tell me, Naruto..."

"...it's not like I can do anything about it. I mean...our relationship actually started as a one-night stand, but then...he suddenly said that he liked me...and he asked me if I would like to be his boyfriend. Since I was still young...and quite stupid at that time, I just accepted his offer. So...we're together since then..." he let out a sigh.

"How is he now?"

"He used to come home very early at night, but now...it seems like he's always having an overtime work..." the blond sniffled and bit is lower lip, trying to stop himself from crying. "He also always gave me gifts every now and then...but it became less and less frequent...until it stopped just like that a few weeks ago..."

"..."

_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

"But don't worry 'bout it!" Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head as he waved another hand in front of the raven's face. "I'm really used to it, so..."

To his surprise, Sasuke suddenly gave him a kiss - right on the lips. He widened his eyes, blushing as the taller guy nibbled on his lower lip, begging for entrance. He gulped when the other male pulled him closer so that their bodies brushed against each other. The smaller boy slowly parted his lips together to let the muscle enter and travel around his cavern.

"Mm...mn..."

The kitsune gasped when the raven pushed him all of a sudden so that he was lying on the couch. He blushed a crimson red as he gazed at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes. His breaths was short and his hearbeat was racing like crazy. He quickly looked to the side when he met eyes with the midnight black pair that was full of mystery.

"I... We...we shouldn't be doing this, Sasuke..."

"..."

"We...already have...our significant others..." Naruto trembled slightly.

"...gomenasai..."

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Later, Sasuke drove home alone, pissed and broken-hearted. The sad emo song was playing on the radio as if it understood what the raven had really gone through. He stopped by at a petrol station to give a call to Sakura. HE dialled the girl's number and waited. After about half a minute, he rolled his eyes and ended the call.

Then, he called the house phone. He knew that the girl was home, and he just did not give a single care whether her girlfriend was being fucked by her other lover. He just wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. After receiving no respond, he threw his cell phone to the road. It broke into two and was later ran down by a trailer truck.

'Great...just another way to waste my money...' he rolled his eyes and got into his car. He drove straight back home. When he finally reached the house fifteen minutes later, he was tired, sleepy and very furious. He opened the door with all of his strength, almost breaking the door into two. He then heard some weird creaking sounds coming from his bedroom.

'...KUSO!' "SAKURA, YOU BITCH! Get down here right this instant!"

"...what the hell, Sasuke?! Haven't you had enough off yelling on me?!" the girl came running down the stairs, fully clothed.

"What. Are you. Doing. Up there?"

"...nothing. I was alone..."

With this, the raven immediately slapped the girl. She touched her burning cheek and started to cry from the pain. "What are you trying to do, you stupid fucking Uchiha?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I know that the guy is fucking you up there! Now, get the hell out of my house! And take that fucking guy with you! I don't want to see you two shits anymore!"

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)_

The girl ran upstairs and pulled her secret lover down. To Sasuke's shock, the guy was actually Naruto's boyfriend. He widened his eyes before furrowing his brows as he glared his deadliest glare at the other raven whom just smiled his usual fakeful smile. The Uchiha was filled with disgust as their arms brushed against each other.

"...you know, you should be going after Naruto-kun now..." the guy named Sai turned with his foxy smile. "He must be waiting for you at that hotel now... I've already informed him what really happened..."

"You-!"

The raven immediately punched the other guy before running out of the house towards his car. Ignoring the couple who was still inside his house, he drove as fast as possible to the hotel. Suddenly, he saw a familiar Suzuki Swift in the colour of orange. On its side was a really funky grafitti that sounded; 'Naru-ttebayo!'

'Naruto.'

He went to the side of the road where the other car had stopped. Then, he stopped his Honda City behind the car and got out of the car as soon as possible. The blond was sitting underneath the sakura tree by the road and had his face cupped in his hands. When he noticed someone walking towards him, he looked up.

"Sasuke?" he gazed into the raven's eyes with his bloodshot eyes. "What are you-?"

"Sai...he told me about it... Go...gomenasai, Naruto..."

The boy could not help but to cry more as he hugged the taller guy. "Sasuke! It was all my fault! If only I realised it sooner...!"

"Sh...don't cry now... It's not your fault, Naruto... None of it was... It was our fate to end up like this..." he carressed the kitsune softly, trying to soothe his pain down.

"But..."

"It's okay, Naruto..." Sasuke tried to smile, even though he was also heart-broken inside. "...I will take care of you from now on... It's okay... Don't cry anymore... Naruto...it's okay..."

He continued to embrace and carress the smaller boy until he was finally asleep in his arms. He then let out a small sigh and lifted the boy, carrying him into his black car. After that, he got to the driver seat and began to drive the car until they reached Shibuya Hotel. Quickly, he rent a room and brought Naruto into the room.

**--(((--((-(Fluff!)-))--)))--**

Half an hour later, the kitsune woke up from his sleep. He looked around to search for Sasuke, but could not found the raven anywhere in the room. He started to get afraid, curling up in his own 'ball'. He was about to cry when the Uchiha suddenly emerged from the bathroom - with only a towel covering his private parts.

"S-Sasuke?"

"...get some sleep, you must be tired..." the guy walked towards the bed.

The boy gazed at the other male's body. He had a very pale body that was beautifully toned. Yet, he was quite lean and tall. Naruto then caught sight of a drop of liquid trailing down the guy's body. He watched it as it ran down all the nooks and crannies until it slipped into the white towel. The kitsune then blushed when he realised what he staring at.

"...your face's red, Naruto."

"Uh...gomen..." he looked away immediately.

"Naruto..."

"Unh?"

"Hey, look at me..."

The blond slowly turned his face - only to meet lips with Sasuke's. He blushed and tried to pull away, but was stopped by the raven's hand behind his head. The taller guy then nudged on the boy's lips, begging for entrance on which was immediately granted. He then explored all the nooks and crannies of Naruto's mouth.

"Nn..."

After half a minute, they broke apart for air. The kitsune was panting as he gazed into the Uchiha's eyes with half-lidded blue orbs. Sasuke, on the meantime, gazed back as he carressed the boy's cheek softly, tracing the three whisker-like scars on his face. The blond sighed and touched the raven's hand, looking away.

"...I know it's not the best time to do this..." the taller guy said gently. "..but I think...I've fallen in love with you..."

"Sa-suke... I-I...love you too..."

**--(((--((-(Lemon Time!)-))--)))--**

The two of them kissed again. This time, Sasuke was slightly more rough. He got over the smaller boy and tore off the blond's clothes. Naruto gasped when he did so, giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue into the kitsune's mouth. The towel that was wrapping him was long gone from his body as kicked it off the bed.

"A-ah! S-Sasuke, don't...! Ah!"

The boy wriggled and writhed underneath his body as he attacked the male's neck. Naruto moaned when Sasuke sucked on his most sensitive spot. He gasped and hissed when the spot was bitten. The raven then blew the spot and began to work down towards his nipples. The blond mewled as the guy claimed one perked nipple.

"Mmh!" he bit his lip. "Ah! Sasuke! Ah!"

The Uchiha twirled his tongue around the nipple while he twirled the other nipple using his long slender fingers. After that, he switched places. Then, he went down towards Naruto's navel. He kissed the hole, causing the blond to gasp. He then started to suck and lick the kitsune's bellybutton until it was filled with his saliva **(5)**.

"S-Sasuke...please, I can't...wait anymore..." the smaller boy pleaded.

"...anything you wish, Naruto."

The raven then took the lube on the side table **(6)** and lathered his fingers with it. He inserted one digit into Naruto's awaiting hole, causing the boy to flinched slightly in discomfort. Sasuke slowly thrusted the finger until the blond was used to it, then he put in the second one. After a few more slow thrust, he inserted the third digit and immediately thrusted into the boy.

"AH! Sasuke, there!"

'Found it!' The raven thrusted the same spot a few more times, receiving delightful moans and mewls from the smaller boy. He then took his fingers out, causing Naruto to groan in the loss of the pleasure. The taller guy smirked and lubed himself with the precum that was already oozing out of his huge throbbing manhood.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"...h-hai..."

He slowly slid in his member into the tight tiny hole. Naruto clenched tightly to Sasuke's arm as he threw his head backwards, trying to endure the pain that was caused from the massive object being put inside his minute entrance. It took quite a while for him to settle down, but he finally did so. He nodded to the raven to show that he was ready.

"Y-you can move now..."

"Okay..."

The Uchiha started to move very slowly inside the boy, but went faster when the kitsune told him to do so. He thrusted faster and faster until he received a scream from the blond, meaning that he had hit the boy's sweet spot. He smirked and went even faster, using one of his hand to pump Naruto's erected manhood.

"Ah, Sasuke! Ah! So good! Ah, Sasuke!"

"Unh! Naru-to! You're so...tight! Ah!" the raven grunted as he thrusted more.

"Ah! Mmh! Ah!" the boy moaned. "Kami, I'm coming...! SASUKEEEE!!"

With that scream, he came onto their bodies. Feeling the muscle around his shaft tightening, Sasuke got to his climax as well. He shot all of his load deep inside Naruto's body with a loud moan of the boy's name. The both of them then panted and gasped for breath as the raven pulled out from the kitsune and rolled over his body.

After a few seconds, they finally managed to get their breaths back. "...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Arigato..."

"What for?" the raven turned towards the blond.

Naruto smiled. "For everything... For being my best friend, for always being there for me whenever I need someone...and for loving me... I really appreciate them...very much..."

"...I got to thank you too then."

"Eh? Why?"

"For everything as well...especially for accepting me in your life," Sasuke smiled and rolled over so that he was on top of the smaller boy again. "So...are you ready for round two...Naruto-chan?"

"...PERVERT!!"

**--(((--((-(Owari!)-))--)))--**

* * *

Woot! Finally, the end of this story! It was such a great story! And I have to congratulate myself for being able to do this in five hours! Woot! Omodette ne, Koneko-chan! Lol! XD Anyways, this is my gift to all of you out there who is kind and patient enough to wait for me to update all of my other stories! Woot!

Gaara: You're crazy...

Koneko: Eh?! Why is that?

Gaara: You should have use this time to update your stories, not do another story...

Koneko: ...oops!

Gaara: Baka neko...

Oopsie! Hehe, actually I've already decided to do this today..and I just can't help it! I really wanted to do this from the very beginning! Lol! Don't be mad at Koneko-chan, please! Gomenasai, minna-san! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) I'm just using the cars that I can found right here in Malaysia! XD**

**(2) Yes, he has his own room - since he's the company owner! Lol!**

**(3) Yup, Naru-chan drinks milk! X3**

**(4) Lol! He put them in the bathroom!**

**(5) Eww! XD**

**(6) Don't ask me how it got there! Lol!**


End file.
